


Premonitions

by madamguillotine



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Gen, todd can see the future, todd is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine
Summary: Todd has a nightmare about Neil, or is he seeing the future?
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Premonitions

Neil Perry gave a wry smile to Todd Anderson. He hefted the desk-set, exploring the weight of it in his hands. He looked at Todd again

“In fact, it's shape... is rather aerodynamic... I can feel it! This desk wants to fly!” he hefted the desk set again and looked at Todd, “The world's first manned flying desk set.”

“What?”

Todd watched in horror as Neil climbed onto the side of the bridge, holding out the desk-set and jumped. Todd screamed when he heard the tell-tale snap.

Todd sat straight up in bed, sweaty and panting. He looked at his shaking hands. He looked around the room. Everything was peaceful and still. He looked at Neil's sleeping form and watched him breathe for a moment, just to cement reality in himself again. Having calmed down sufficiently, he wriggled back into bed and went to sleep.

\--

The next day, Todd couldn't take his eyes Neil. He realized it was a dream, but he couldn't shake the creeping feeling of apprehension. He could barely pay attention to lessons being taught.

As usual, Neil kept an eye on Todd with momentary sidelong glances. But this time, he caught Todd looking back, multiple times. Though, he hoped that it was Todd reciprocating the invisible feeling but, the look on his face was not one of admiration.

\--

By 3rd period, he decided to confront him.

“Todd?” he said, grasping him by the shoulder.

“Yeah?” Todd said quickly.

“You've been looking at me all day. Is there something you wanted to tell me?”

“No,” he said curtly.

“I caught you looking at me four times during Latin. Now, Todd. What is wrong?”

“I-I-I... had a dream about you killing yourself last night. You jumped off the bridge in the south court yard...”

Neil smiled and chuckled quietly, to himself.

“I will promise you, if I ever feel like I'm going to kill myself, I'll come talk to you,”

“Promise?” Todd said, hesitantly.

“Promise.” Neil smiled.


End file.
